Percy Jackson: The First Of His Kind
by DragonEmperor01
Summary: During a battle in front of camp half-blood Luke Castellan shows up saving the day. Everyone accepts him and moves on. After a month Percy notices Annabeth growing distant and everyone knowing something that Percy didn't know. What will happen when Percy find what they are hiding. Will he leave to stay with his mother or stay at CHB? Read to find out.
1. Author's Note

Hey, guys, this is I have decided to write this book. As this is my first book please forgive the mistakes. Also, we all know that you people will not read this so it is useless to write it but alas what can I do. Finally, I would like to say that if u think that any of the ideas in this fanfiction are taken then just tell me.

This is a PJOxHP crossover. And the pairing can be as per you want-

A) harem (name of members)

B) Hermione

c) Luna Lovegood

D) Any other please comment.

Please do not plagiarize or copy this fanfic without my permission. All the right go to their respective authors.

This story is also published on wattpad under the username 'DragonEmperor01'

Now enjoy!


	2. Prologue

TAKES PLACE AFTER THE GIANT WAR AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX

PROLOGUE

3RD POV

THRONE ROOM, OLYMPUS

The seven and Nico, Thalia and Reyna were standing in front of the gods awaiting their awards for the war. Zeus King of Olympus spoke first "heroes today we mark the day when Gaia was defeated and now it is time to award the heroes for their brave efforts. We will award the seven and Thalia, Nico and Reyna with immortality and a wish of their own choice"

"The seven of the prophesy and Thalia, Nico and Reyna step forward"

The mentioned demigods stepped forward and each of them was hit with a mixture of beams for each god hit them and forced them to their knees except for Percy and Jason.

The newly immortal demigods looked around and found their senses sharpened and their physical attributes got improved.

Zeus then said now time for the gifts.

Jason stepped forward and said "I want to become pontifex maximus for the gods and build new shrines for the minor gods that have been ignored"

The gods thinking that this was a fair request granted it

Next came frank "hazel and I want to use our wishes to end our curses"

The gods again granted this request

after that, it was the chance of piper" I just want to live my life without any more prophesies"

The gods granted this request as it was easy enough

Annabeth "I just want to redesign Olympus again and need to live with peace at camp half-blood"

Gods though unsure granted this request

Finally, it was Percy's chance" I want to get another wish as the wish you gods swore earlier was not fulfilled. For my first wish I would like to free all the peaceful titans that you did not free the first time and for my second wish I demand that you give Hades and Hestia their respective thrones back as they are the eldest children of Kronos and deserve such respect and place."

As Percy was stating his wishes his eye caught Hecate, the goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy staring at him in disbelief. He thought about it but dismissed it as her reaction to his wishes.

All the god looked guilty when Percy mentioned his first wish but nodded accordingly and 2 thrones rose from the ground one was pearl white with small flames dancing on it gave the feeling of warmth and home. The other throne, however, was made of bones but not just any bones, it was made of black colored bones that oozed the darkness, death and the foreboding feeling of terror. Both Hestia and Hades came up to Percy to thank him even though Hestia tightly hugged him while Hades only gave him a pat on the back before both going to sit in their respective throne.

Soon after Zeus thundered (A/N: just had to do it)"meeting dismissed".

TIMESKIP TO A FEW MONTHS LATER

It was a normal day at camp. Percy and Annabeth were sitting at the beach quietly just taking in the scene in front of them of the sun setting and the reflections on the water body.

Suddenly there was a growl heard from Thalia's pine. They raced to the pine tree and what they saw made their blood cold, there was an army of monsters in front of the camp. Hellhounds, empousei, Laistrygonian Giants, you name it the monster was there.

Just then the conch horn blew 4 times signaling an attack on the camp. Every demigod came running up to the borders of the camp. They had the same expression as Percy and Annabeth. Their eyes went wide with fear and also if you look closely you could see a glint for blood, for battle in their eyes. Percy as the unofficial leader for camp half-blood turned around. He was also afraid but for these people, his family he had to stay strong.

"Today my friends, this is a battle for our life, for our home. A home where we have lived for a long time in peace. There may have been ups and downs but it is our home nonetheless. 'WE WILL NOT LOSE THIS BATTLE. FOR CAMP HALF-BLOOD'!".The crowd was energized. Their leader had taken up arms and so will they.

Percy bent down to his wise girl and spoke in her ear "see you on the other side wise girl" and quickly stole a peck on the lips from her. He didn't know that this will be the last time he kissed his wise girl.

With a battle cry, Percy and all the demigods went into battle. They slashed, kicked and in case of Ares kids strangled the monsters.

In between of fighting a dracanae managed to creep up to Percy. As Percy was busy fighting, he didn't notice it. As the dracanae was about to plunge its sword in Percy. A black and gold sword stabbed the monster in the gut and dissolving it. As Percy finished battling the monsters he turned around to see his first 'teacher' friend in the camp the infamous 'Luke Castellan'. Percy was bewildered to see Luke alive and well and grinning like a Cheshire cat in front of him. Luke with a smirk said "are you going to just stand there and look at me, Jackson or are u still afraid to fight"

Percy snapping out of his daze started killing monsters left and right. After a few minutes, all that was left was golden dust.

As the battle ended everyone started coming toward Luke and Percy to see what kind of reaction Percy would have. Percy stopping his battle went and game a tight hug to Luke .but before he could give him a hug Annabeth ran to Luke as if Luke didn't betray the gods or poison Percy or didn't fight nor threaten him. When Annabeth finally let Luke go from the hug she clung to him as she was his girlfriend and not Percy's girlfriend of 3 yrs. After Annabeth hugged Luke Percy came and hugged him and whispered in his ear "you are forgiven Luke, remember Luke you are forgiven"

As the camp saw Percy, their leader accept Luke they also started to go to him and started to accept or say hello or in case of his half-brother tightly hug if sensing the questions of everybody Luke shouted "I will answer ALL questions during the bonfire"

Everybody now happy went to their respective work and just waited till the bonfire. As Chiron saw Luke he trotted over to Luke and with cautiousness but when he saw that he was of no danger embraced he like a father would to a son who has come home after a long time.

After a few words from Chiron and Percy Luke went to his cabin to meet his brothers and sister deciding to spend his time with them until dinner.

Time Skip

As the time for bonfire rolled by every person was dying with curiosity about how Luke castellan came back from the dinner finished every person in the dining pavilion raced to the bonfire to hear about the story of Luke.

But Luke was coming ever so slowly with Percy and Annabeth each person flanking a side of his.

When Luke finally reached the stage he went up and started his tale "so we all remember when I stabbed myself to stop Kronos from rising and defeating the gods. Well after I was dead, Thanatos came to take my soul away as I waited for judgment in the underworld I saw a lady made of mud and dirt but she was flickering in and out of existence. I first thought that it was a show of light and paid no heed to it. As I was escorted to the judges I was stopped and taken out of the line. I heard muttering in a strange language but I was only able to understand some part of it like 'power…grant…..life…Luke….'when the voice finally stopped speaking a rapid pain shot through me and I touched my head. Thinking that my hand will pass through like it did every time, I did but this time my hand stopped at the side of my head. Then the lady that was covered in mud and dirt finally came to me and introduced herself she said that she was Gaia and she was the mother of Kronos and she wanted me to help her take over the earth and that I will become the commander of her army and will help defeat the brat, Percy Jackson. After the war, I immediately said no then she threw me into Tartarus and had her sons treat me like dirt ordering me around and torturing me. She would come around often asking me to reconsider but I would always decline. Then when she started attacking u I escaped from their prison and started walking around Tartarus and thinking of escaping the way I found Iapetus or as u would know him bob. I also discovered Damasen's hut. Damasen offered me home and had me scout for monsters and stuff but when Percy and Annabeth came I fled from there and started roaming here and there. Just before the gates were about to be closed I slipped in them and told them that I joined them and they let me up. Since then I have been roaming here and there, finally decided to come back and ask for forgiveness but when I came here lo and behold an attack was going on here and I helped out and from there u probably know"

As Luke was telling his story everyone could see that he was sincerely sorry and just wanted to be accepted by his family. Luke saw in everyone's eyes that he had been forgiven and he couldn't help but let a smile stretch on his face.

During the story, Luke's constantly flicked to a grey-eyed blonde haired girl. As soon as his eyes landed on her's she would both blush and look down like she was not dating a certain individual. Whenever their eyes would meet, they could sense a warm feeling in there chest grow.

The certain individual that the girl was dating was so engrossed that he was oblivious to this exchange taking place.

As soon as the story was finished anyone went up to Luke and hugged him and welcomed him back. The last person to go hug Luke was Percy. As Percy hugged him goodnight, he walked away from him thinking that it will be good to have Luke back.

OH, how wrong he thought.

Words:1787 words.

A/N: will always appreciate comments and will reply also


	3. Chapter 1

After a month of Luke's arrival everything went back to normal except for now the people looked up at Luke as the leader of the camp instead of Percy. Even though Percy beat Luke many times in sword fighting, Luke was still teaching sword fighting. Percy didn't mind at all, as the burden on his shoulder only decrease and besides all he needed was his wise girl and his friends.

He has noticed that whenever he talked to Luke he saw a guilty look in eyes. He also noticed that his wise girl was getting distant from him and his friends were hiding something from him

TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY

It was capture the flag and an alliance was forged between the Athena, Poseidon, Hermes and Apollo cabin which was the blue team and the rest of the camp was with Ares cabin which was the red team.

It was just like this when Percy first time played capture the flag.

The plan was as usual made by the Athena cabin.

Percy, Malcolm and the Stolls were to go for the flag while the Apollo cabin will shoot anyone in sight and the Hermes cabin will set up traps and defences. Rest will stand guard at the flag.

As Chiron sounded the conch horn, the four boys ran into enemy territory knocking out people and disarming them one by for short range with his sword 'Riptide' while the Stolls and Malcolm with their bows and arrows and their sword. Soon they reached where the Ares cabin had kept their flag and Clarisse and 4 of her brothers were standing guarding the flag.

Percy went straight for Clarisse while the Stolls and Malcolm went for the other 4 boys. The 3 barely manages to K.O. the 4 boys.

Percy and Clarisse were still fighting. Just as he disarmed her and was about to K.O. her, she said more like snarled "prissy came to win the flag can't even win his girl's heart"'

Percy not heeding any advice to her voice knocked her out and took the flag and went back to his team. The conch shell blew signifying the win of the blue team. Just as he was looking for Annabeth to celebrate, he couldn't find her. as he was passing the woods near the Athena cabin, he heard smooching sounds. He went to investigate and saw 2 blondes kissing.

He recognized Luke instantly but couldn't see the other blonde's face. He was happy that his friend finally found himself a girl and was about to leave when he heard the words that sent a cold shiver up his spine and broke his heart.

"Ohh!Annabeth!"

Percy's head whipped so fast that he could have gotten whiplash. Suddenly he understood the meaning of the words that Clarisse spoke. Not able to see any further he ran to his cabin and cried himself to sleep

Next morning, he woke up to a pounding on his door. He opened the door groggily and he saw his 'girlfriend' there with a smile like she didn't kiss Luke last night despite having a boyfriend. She came into the cabin and sat on his bed. Percy quickly closed the door with a grim expression and sat on his bed. When Annabeth saw his face she asked Percy, "what happened seaweed brain?"

Percy looked into her eyes and she knew. She knew that Percy knew that she was cheating on him.

Percy finally asked her, "Annabeth, do you love Luke?"

Annabeth replied "yes, I do"

"I can't love someone who doesn't love me anymore, I am sorry Annabeth but we have to break up as you clearly do not love me and I don't want to mess with my heart anymore".

Annabeth with a look that said that she was both sad and relieved got up and was about to leave when she turned and said "Percy I know I wronged you but I did love you but now I love Luke, I hope in your heart you can forgive me" with that said she left the cabin.

Percy just sat there and cried but he made a promise to himself, a promise that he would never forget, a promise that said that he would never cry for another girl again.

Weeks passed and people started seeing Percy less and less. First, he used to come out to eat food and do sword fighting and then he would end up at the beach sitting near the waves which would calm him down. Then slowly-slowly he started retreating to his cabin.

Sometimes he wouldn't even come out of the cabin. After a few weeks, Chiron has had enough and he went to his favourite student to talk to him. as Chiron went inside he was horror-struck to what happened to Percy he had become very thin and he had bags under his eyes and he became very pale.

Chiron at seeing his student like this found him asleep, shaking his shoulder slightly he woke him up and saw that his mirthful eyes had lost all of its mirth. Percy looked shaken up but when he saw Chiron he leapt and hugged him tightly as if this was the first time that he had seen him after a very long time. Percy sobbed in his chest and Chiron patted him to calm him down. Seeing Percy like this broke Chiron's heart and he said "Percy it is time you meet your mother, she has been very scared for you. I will have Argus ready for you".

Percy not seeing anybody to talk to anymore he found himself nodding and he picked himself up and picked out some clothes in a duffel bag. As soon as he was finished he went up to Chiron to hug him and to tell him goodbye. Before leaving Chiron took Percy's hand and gave a vial of a clear yellow liquid. Percy looked questioningly at the vial looked up to Chiron. Chiron in reply said that the vial was given to me by Jason when he visited Medea. We have been making small concentrated versions of this concoction, but this is the original basically removes the scent of a demigod. The less concentrated ones remove the scent but only for a short period of time but this will remove the scent for all of life. With this said Percy hugged Chiron and said thank you and left the camp. While leaving the camp he drank the liquid but didn't feel anything change. When he reached Thalia's pine he petted Peleus and said "I will be back soon Peleus" and he left.

He found Argus waiting for him to take him home. He went and sat inside a Delphi strawberry delivery van and Argus took him home. Argus stopped the van in front of his mother's apartment. Percy got out of the van and left with a thank you to Argus. Percy went up to his mother's apartment and knocked.

A beautiful lady of around 40 opened the door she had long brown wavy hair and blue eyes. When her eyes landed on Percy they widened and she lunged at him knocking the breath out of him. Sally Jackson let her son of the hug but didn't lose the hold on him and dragged him inside of her apartment.

Percy still out of breath sat on the couch while his mother was fawning over him. Finally, his mother asked, "Percy what are you doing here?" Percy replied "mom, Annabeth and me broke up and I needed a break from camp beside I don't have a scent anymore so it is fine if I stay here. Monsters won't find me".

Sally was leaping with joy now she can finally have her son back in her life also she wanted to tell a secret kept from Percy too long

"Percy, I wanted to tell you something I... am pregnant"

Percy not believing what she said blinked a few times and then leapt from his seat on the sofa to hug her though careful to not crush her.

Percy was filled with glee and was very happy for her. The next few weeks Percy was helping his mother with the household work and doing his chores around the house not letting his mother do any work.

A few weeks after he was cleaning his mother's cabinet when he found strange letters with the alphabet 'H' on it with a shield covering it. He was intrigued by what it was and was surprised to find it that it was addressed to him.

(if you want to see what i am talking about go check this link . /search?q=hogwarts+letter&rlz=1C1CHBD_enIN778IN778&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwirqrG-tODcAhVEuY8KHZt7BogQ_AUICigB&biw=1440&bih=767#imgrc=ESeDwTGHKN6KvM:)

Right, when he was about to open the letter, his mother came in and saw the letters and all the colours drained from her face and her eyes widened.

Percy asked his mother "what is this mom?"

Cliffy yeah ik I am the worst but meh

SHOUTOUT TO 'German Bear' for the first review,'NuttyShaggy' for adding this story to the favourite story column and 'wazir' for following this story first.


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: so i have decided to start this new thing where i will tell a name of a song which goes with the chapter so the song for this chapter is KING OF THE CLOUDS by panic! at the disco.

Percy's mother was in shock but before she can say or do anything, a brown owl flew in and dropped something on the table and flew away but not before giving Percy a scratch on his arm with his claws. Percy used the water from the tap in the kitchen to heal his recently inflicted wound.

Percy started walking close to the table but before he could reach it his mother beat him to it. Sally took what the owl dropped off from the table. Percy was surprised to find that the owl dropped 2 letters. Sally opened the letters with her name on it and started reading it. Percy wanted to peer over his mother's shoulder but decided to leave her alone with her privacy.

After her mother had read her letter she sighed and fell back into the sofa with her back to the sofa and her head leaned on the headrest.

The silence between them becoming uncomfortable. Percy finally breaking the silence asked: "mom is everything okay?"

His mother just sighed and looked into his eyes and said "Percy we need to talk"

Percy seeing the serious expression on his mother's face became alert.

His mother slowly breathed out and then she began "Percy, you know that sometimes gods come down from above and give a wish to any mortal who has praised and sacrificed things to gods. A long time ago, 4 people two women and 2 men by the name of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin praised and sacrificed a great many things to Hecate, the goddess of magic. Being pleased Hecate granted each of them a wish. Each of them wanted her blessing of magic. Hecate was surprised after all these mortals could have anything they wanted but they wanted her blessing, so she gave it to the people were mortals they could not do magic with their hands so Hecate made each of them a wand so they could channel their inner magic. The wands were based on the specific qualities of the for Godric the core was based on a single hair of the Nemean lion which symbolizes his bravery, for Helga the core was based on a single tooth of Cerberus which symbolizes her loyalty to her friends and family, for Rowena the core of her wand was based on a single hair of the oldest sea spirit god namely Nereus which symbolizes her intelligence and wisdom, as for Salazar the core was based on a single scale of the monster python which symbolizes his ambition. The four were named the first witches and wizards. They then went on to create Hogwarts the greatest wizarding school in the world."

Percy then cutting off his mother said: "but mom what has this got to do with me?"

Sally giving a glare to Percy under which he squirmed said "as the years rolled the population for wizards grew and they started to spread all over the world. Then fast forward a few years Tom Marvolo Riddle a powerful wizard gone rogue rose as Lord Voldemort and became 'The Dark Lord'. A fake prophecy was issued to scare the dark lord but instead of fearing it the dark lord found the child of prophecy and went to kill it. when the dark lord reached the house he killed the father as he stepped into the house but the mother was with the child and as he went on to kill the mother, but when he reached the child he was not able to kill the child and the spell backfired and killed him instead. He was dead for quite a while until last year he raised from the dead to kill the child that he was unable to kill and now here we are."

Percy shocked managed to ask" what was the name of the child and again what does this have to do with me?"

Sally with sadness in his eyes said:" Percy, the name of the child is Harry Potter and as for your second question" taking a deep breath she continued "I am one of these people and with me so are you. And now that The Dark Lord is back they need my help, our help to defeat him."

Percy mouth formed into a single line as he expected this but was hoping for his instinct to be wrong. Now he understood why Hecate was looking at him in disbelief.

He argued with his mom "but mom I don't know anything about magic"

As soon as he said this there was a knock on the door Percy took a deep breath and went to open the door and was surprised to find Hecate the goddess of magic outside of his mother's apartment. His jaw dropped to the floor and he was bewildered.

Hecate smirked at his expression and said "hello, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, heir to the house of Slytherin"

If possible Percy's jaw hit the floor at hearing this information and now he was looking at his mother with the expression that said 'what else are you not telling me?'

His mother ignoring his look looked at Hecate and bowed a little and invited her into the house.

Hecate sat on the sofa and then looked at both of them before giving a sigh and said "sally, now that you have told your son of his other heritage it is time that he goes and attend to it too. He is a powerful wizard I can sense this much but not how much powerful he is. Because of his divine energy he is even more powerful. I was surprised of this because this is the first time that a demigod is a wizard also. I wanted to talk to you about this. I wanted to take Percy with me so that he can learn to channel his energy properly and perfect him in the craft of wizardry. He will have to be ready in 2 months for what he has to face. I wish to take him away with me and I will drop him to wherever you want. If that is acceptable to both of you?"

Sally and Percy both were silent and were contemplating the offer presented by the goddess in front of the same time both of them spoke "yes" "no". Percy looked at his mother and a silent conversation took place at the end of which sally sighed and nodded.

Hecate now smiling jumped up and said" ok now that that is done I will pick you up tomorrow at ready. Also, sally give Percy the key he will need it as we are going shopping tomorrow." this led to a quick nod from his mother to the goddess

Saying this she flashed out of the apartment. Percy sighed and leaned back on the sofa and leaned his head at the headrest. A silence fell over the pair of mother and son.

Percy then got up and said" if I am going away again tomorrow let us spend this time together" a quick nod came from his mother and then the pair spend the day doing mundane things.

TIME SKIP TO TOMORROW AT NOON

Percy was standing in the living room of the apartment with the necessities that he would need in a bag, waiting for the goddess to come and pick him up. Percy's mother had given him a silver key with intricate design and a small indentation of a small snake on its head with a emerald for it's eye.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Percy opened the door and there stood Hecate in a chiton.

Hecate smiled at seeing him and her clothes changes to comfortable jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. She told Percy to grab her hand and she flashed themselves away to the underworld where her palace awaits.

Reviews are always appreciated


End file.
